Mala comunicación
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: Cuando todo el motivo de su entretenimiento se limita a una sola persona, Asano se ve forzado a seguir el ritmo que le imponen incluso si termina siendo molesto. OneShot.


**_Disclaimer:_** _los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a su autor Matsui Yuusei._

* * *

 _«Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac»_

El rápido repiqueteo de las teclas de la computadora hacía eco en la habitación. Las manos que lo provocaba se movían a una velocidad increíble, inhumana, era prácticamente imposible contar cuántas teclas se presionaban bajo esos dedos en cuestión de milésimas pero medible si se observaba la cantidad de texto que iba apareciendo en la pantalla del ordenador.

Asano Gakushuu sólo necesitó un par de segundos para llenar lo que fácilmente sería media hoja de texto en aquel chat. Era un tema sin relevancia, pero él escribía con la misma seriedad que se usaría al redactar alguna carta de negocios importante.  
Luego que su dedo meñique presionara el _enter,_ sus manos se acomodaron automáticamente a ambos costados del teclado y casi el instante su índice derecho empezó a golpear la mesa con lentitud, pero impaciencia.

Y así comenzó a esperar…

Y a esperar…

Y a esperar…

–Tsk… ese idiota… –renegó por lo bajo mientras observaba en la parte inferior de la conversación los tres puntitos que indicaba que la otra persona seguía escribiendo.

Podría parecer exagerado que alguien tan moderado como Asano se molestara tanto por la tardanza de su compañero de plática, pero tenía razón para hacerlo, porque sabía que "ese idiota" lo hacía justamente con esa intención. Incluso podía imaginar la sonrisa socarrona que seguro ocupaba sus labios en ese momento mientras tecleaba con infinita paciencia cada palabra, cada maldita palabra.

Aunque la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando, luego de una aparente larga espera, la tan ansiada respuesta de su corresponsal se limitaba a unas cuantas líneas faltas de cualquier interés en la conversación e incluso algunos errores ortográficos que, si bien podrían ser pasados por alto para cualquier persona de su edad, para Asano eran ofensas gravísimas a su pulcra gramática.

No pudo más. Ni siquiera se dignó a terminar de leer el mensaje cuando ya había cerrado casi de golpe su laptop y tomado su celular para marcar un número que hacía tiempo conocía bastante bien. Mas, y a sabiendas que todo era premeditado, la otra persona no descolgó el teléfono sino hasta que estuvo a punto de entrar en buzón, tentando su paciencia.

–Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías? –dijo de inmediato el pelinaranja con el ceño bien fruncido y su dedo índice aún traqueteando en la mesa.

–Eh~ ¿de qué estás hablando? No recuerdo haber hecho algo para molestarte el día de hoy.

Un tic en su ojo.

–No seas ridículo. –reclamó–. Aun si eres de la clase E deberías ser capaz de contestar un mensaje apropiadamente. No eres tan tonto como para omitir tantos acentos y mayúsculas al principio de un texto. ¿Y qué pasa con todo ese tiempo que tardas? ¿Eres tan torpe que sólo puedes escribir con dos dedos?

–¿Por eso estás tan molesto? –una risita burlona se dejó escuchar en la bocina–. Es que, ya sabes, tus respuestas son ta~n sosas y formales que matan por completo mis ganas de responder correctamente.

–Qué excusa tan tonta. Si tú no-…

–Oh, espera creo que-… problema-…

–Déjate de bromas, ¿crees que voy a caer en eso?

–un poco de interfere-… yo-… colgar-…

–¡No te atrevas a-…!

–Bye~.

–¡AKABANE!

Y así terminó la llamada, teniendo como resultado a un Asano sonriendo tensamente y con una vena en su sien a punto de reventar. ¿Qué tan tonto creía Akabane Karma que era como parar no darse cuenta que esa "interferencia" era sólo el sonido de un envoltorio metálico cuyo dulce, probablemente, acababa de comer en ese momento?  
Lo sacaba de quicio, eso era evidente. Pero lo que más le molestaba justo ahora, era el ser consciente de estar preparando sus cosas para salir e ir directo a la residencia del pelirrojo.

Sabía que había caído en sus provocaciones, sabía que estaba haciendo justo lo que el otro planeó tal vez desde que comenzaron a hablar ese día. Pero en plenas vacaciones de verano, sin ningún deber escolar en puerta y sí una tarde entera propensa a volverse aburrida, incluso irrumpir en la casa del chico de la clase E sonaba como una buena idea, sin contar que podría aprovechar para hacerle pagar por el pequeño disgusto que le hizo pasar aplastándolo en la partida de Mario Kart que dejaron la vez anterior.

* * *

Siento que la descripción del propio fic le quita cualquier posibilidad de crear un poco de suspenso con respecto a los personajes, una se esmera en mantener en secreto a Karma hasta casi el final y FanFiction lo arruina (?) Okno, igual era bastante obvio. Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo y gracias por pasarse por aquí, este es el primer OneShot que hago de Ansatsu y estoy bastante entusiasmada, estos dos son simplemente hermosos :'D  
Me encantaría hacer algo un poco más largo, espero poder materializarlo antes de que las vacaciones acaben. Por último, mando un saludo a otra autora (Blood ErroR), a quien debo gran parte de mi fanatismo por esta pareja y que, si llega a leer esto, me sentiré feliz de saber su opinión uwu


End file.
